Snarry Oneshot
by leviosacassie
Summary: I'll come up with a more interesting name soon, I promise. This is a Snarry oneshot with smut. Rated mature for a reason. Read at your discretion. I might add a little more later to expand upon the potion idea so that it is a bit more clear.


Professor Snape stood at the front of his classroom , his long black cloak hanging off of his lean body. The bottom reached the cold tile floor that covered the Dungeons. When all of the students had arrived, the Potions Master snapped into posistion and began barking orders for the students to obey. With a slow, silky voice, Professor Snape said, "Although your instructions have been clearly written on the chalk board, you all have failed to open your textbooks as asked."

Draco Malfoy was sitting at the table closest to the Professor, and he quickly raised his hand to disprove Snape.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?" Snape feigned interest in Malfoy's raised hand. He raised an eyebrow while Malfoy replied.

"Professor, my textbook was open to the page. Unlike the Gryffindors, I obeyed your instructions."

The Potions Master cocked his head to the side as a large smirk formed across his face. "Yes, 5 points from Gryffindor and 10 to Slytherin, Malfoy"

The was a large sigh of disapproval from the Gryffindor tables; and they all shook their head in disgust. That was, everyone except for Harry Potter, who was sitting at a table next to Hermione Granger. He didn't even make a face when Snape took points from Gryffindor. He appeared unphased by the event that was going on around him.

He had been acting this way all week, as if he was in his own world and unable to pay attention.

"Mr. Potter," Snape snapped as he stopped in front of the desk he was seated at and slammed his hands against the tabletop. "I'm going to have to ask you to come with me."

Harry stood up slowly and uneasily, unsure as to why Snape would order him to leave the class with him. Professor Snape then grabbed Harry's arm forcefully, leading him towards the potions supply closet.

"You're going to help me gather ingredients, Potter," Snape had said to the younger. He then turned to the class, gave them a deathly look and said "If I hear a word from any of you, you're all going to spend a week in detention. Get to work on the assignment in your textbook."

With that, Snape pushed Harry into the closet, walked in, and slammed the door behind them.

The supply closet was dark and dank. The ceiling must have been 15 feet high, and there were shelves that reached up the entire length of the wall. The shelves were filled with phials, glasses, containers, and capsules that held every ingredient in the world for potion making. Harry had only seen this room once before, when Professor Snape had threatened him with veritaserum during his 5th year. That seemed like such a long times ago. It had only been a year but it felt like a lifetime after all he had been through since then.

The room was cramped and Snape's cool breath was against Harry's skin.

"Professor, what exactly am I doing here?" Harry asked as an honest look of curiosity rose across his face.

"You, Potter, are going to be assisting me in sorting through ingredients for class. However," the Potions Master paused, his voice lingering on in the dingy and old supply closet. "You cannot be to my aid if you are unfocused. I've noticed your uninterested dispostion as of late. Here, drink this." Snape said, handing Harry a small phial of a purple potion. "It will help you concentrate. Drink."

Harry lifted the phial to his mouth. Although he didn't exactly trust the Professor, he knew he wouldn't be trying to harm him. Not like this, at least. Harry took a sip of the Potion. It tasted rich, strong, and flavorful. Like chocolate frogs or pancake syrup or Mrs. Weasley's sweet potato pie. He savored the taste as he slowly swallowed it ~ allowing the potion to go down his throat slowly.

Little did Harry know, he wasn't drinking a brew that was meant to help him concentrate. Harry started blinking repeatedly, a glazed look forming across his face.

Just seconds later, Snape was attacking Harry's lips. Harry let out a soft moan at the contact, clearly bewitched by the concoction. Snape stuck his welcome tongue inside of Harry's warm mouth. Their tongues grazed each other, running against each other in a way that made Severus go mad. He continued exploring the mouth of the younger before he reached his arm to Harry's pants. Snape grabbed Harry's crotch forcefully.

In a moment, Snape was on his knees. An intense look formed across his was, he was apparently very cautious about what he was about to do. Snape took his wand, cast a silencing charm at the door, and then flicked his wand towards Harry's pants. They instantly came undone and they fell to the floor.

The Potions Master then got a firm grip on Harry's member and began stroking it up and down. He started off slowly, but then began to move his hand quicker as Harry's moans and breaths became deeper and more intense.

Snape stopped suddenly, though, causing Harry to yell at the older. "Fuck, Professor, don't you stop now."

Snape shot an evil glance towards Harry and said, "Patience Potter. Patience is essential."

Then, Snape took Harry's rock hard cock in his mouth and pushed it back as far as it would go. Snape sucked up and down Harry's shaft, placing the entirety of Harry's member in his mouth.

Harry let out a load moan and a gasp. "Fuck! Professor!" he gasped in between moans. Snape's warm mouth was swallowing his cock whole Harry was trying hard not to bust this quickly inside of the mouth that was stroking up and down his shaft.

"I'm going to.." Harry moaned, but it was too late. He grunted hard and rocked his hips forward as he shot his warm seed into Snape's mouth.

Snape tasted every bit of Harry's warm juices as it entered his mouth. He swallowed the spunk and licked the inside of his cheek as he did so, trying to take in as much of Harry as he could.

"Now, it's my turn Mr. Potter," Snape said as he stood up off his knees. Snape then grabbed Harry's shoulders and forced him to turn around. With another flick of his wand, all of the Professor's clothes were banished off of him.

"Prepare yourself Potter," he said before sticking a finger in Harry's tight cave. Her pushed the finger into Harry until it had reached the knuckle. Harry winced in pain, but after Snape had moved the finger in and out of him a few times, the invasion had become more comfortable. Another finger entered him, and Harry winced again, but then allowed the penetration to occur and pleasure overwhelmed his body.

After a few minutes like this, Snape removed his finger and Harry gasped for air. The Professor then reached for his wand once more, and silently cast a spell that lubricated Harry's entrance and warms the insides.

"You like this, Potter?" Snape hissed into Harry's ear. He then placed a kiss on Harry's shoulder as he stuck his hard cock into Harry's opening.

Snape gasped for air and breathed in slowly, trying to remain in control as his member ran up and down inside of Harry. He adjusted the position every few strokes, searching for Harry's bundle of nerves.

"Fuck!" Harry gasped when Snape had finally hit the spot. The Professor let out a small laugh as his movements became quicker and quicker. Snape drove his cock into Harry repeatedly, and it filled with hot spunk that threatened to escape at any second.

Snape moaned loudly again, and Harry yelped, "Don't finish too quickly, Professor. Patience is - " and Harry let out a moan as Snape had hit his nerves, sending a shock up his body.

Entering and exiting Harry's entrance at alarming speed, Snape bit down of the younger's shoulder with force. "Fuck, Potter," he screamed as he tore deeper inside the boy.

"I - I -" but Snape couldn't finish before he busted his pleasure inside of Harry. Harry had been filled up Snape's arousal, and it was seeming out of him like a leaking tap. Professor Snape the removed his limp member from Harry, and laid one last kiss on Harry's shoulder; right where he had bitten down hard against the skin.

Replacing his clothes, Snape threw Harry's trousers at his chest. "That was great Potter." Harry smiled wildly as he caught his clothes and began to put them on. "I feel the same way, Professor."

Harry only wondered when Snape would realize that it wasn't a love potion that he had slipped to the younger.


End file.
